Second Chance
by socialftniall
Summary: Wat als je een tovenaar bent, maar nog nooit naar Zweinstein bent geweest. Dat is Zara. Haar ouders wilden haar niet laten gaan. Wanneer ze de kans krijgt om terug te gaan in tijd om het helemaal over te doen, en zelfs naar Zweinstein te gaan, hoeft ze daar geen twee keer over na te denken. Maar wat als ze weer elf jaar is en dingen gaan niet zoals ze verwacht had.


Eindelijk na zoveel tijd zijn mijn ouders weer thuis na een drukke week bij het ministerie. Beide hebben een baan op het ministerie en hebben dus belangrijke taken op zich genomen. Niet gek dus dat ik ze eigenlijk nooit zie.  
"Hé mam. Hé pap." Ik omhels ze als ze de woonkamer in komen gelopen. Mijn moeder geeft mij een kus op mijn hoofd en loopt dan weg naar de keuken. Met een koffie alleen voor haar en mijn vader komt ze terug de keuken uit. Ik open mijn mond om daar wat van te zeggen, dat ik misschien ook koffie wil, maar laat het daarbij.  
"Waarom ben ik niet naar Zweinstein gegaan?" Het is de zoveelste keer dat ik deze vraag stel, maar ik moet een antwoord hebben. Ik vraag me nu al af sinds mijn elfde waarom ik daar niet heen kon gaan. Ik lees allemaal verhalen van anderen in de krant. Ik wil dat ook. Ondertussen is het al te laat met mijn achttiende jaar. Dus de kans krijg ik niet meer.  
"Je weet dat het niet veilig was Zara", zegt mijn moeder streng. Ik kijk teleurgesteld naar de grond. Ik verwachtte dat antwoord wel, maar toch komt het wel weer hard aan. Omdat ik weet dat ik een van de weinige ben die niet naar een tovenaarsschool is geweest. Terwijl mijn ouders duidelijk van een volbloed familie komen en juist voor zulke scholen moeten zijn. Ik ben echter opgegroeid in een klein dorpje, waar ik op een kleine publieke dreuzel school les heb gehad. Nu wonen we inmiddels wel weer in het grote Londen, alleen maar door de banen die ze nu hebben.  
"Dat is onzin en dat weet je", schreeuw ik naar ze terwijl ik naar boven ga. Ik weet gewoon dat er meer gaande is dan dat ze mij vertellen. Waarom lieten ze mij niet gaan, terwijl iedereen wel is geweest. Elke keer als ze weer thuis zijn hebben we dezelfde discussie. Alsof we nergens anders meer over kunnen praten.  
"Zara kom terug"  
"Je tante komt zo over vijf minuten op bezoek"  
Hopeloos als die poging was kom ik terug naar de woonkamer, waar mijn beide ouders met over elkaar heen geslagen armen naar mij staan te kijken. Ik zucht en weet dat ik als ik geen problemen wil nu mijn excuses aan moet bieden.  
"Het spijt me", zeg ik lief. Ik ben echt te aardig voor mijn ouders. Maar ik weet dat ik met boos blijven doen niets beter maak. En mijn tante komt, van mijn moeders kant, en die heb ik nog nooit gezien. Dus daar kijk ik naar uit. Ze schijnt heel anders te zijn dan mijn moeder. Dat vind ik prima.  
Ik kijk op mijn horloge en zie dat de vijf minuten om zijn en op dat moment verschijnseld een vrouw midden in de woonkamer. Dat is mijn tante.  
"Hoi Azra", mijn moeder loopt naar haar zus toe en geeft haar een snelle kus op haar wang en kijkt dan naar mij. Ik begrijp dit als teken dat ik naar ze toe moet lopen. "Hoi Azra, ik ben Zara."  
Ze neemt me gelijk in een omhelzing en ik krijg gelijk geen lucht meer. Ik probeer naar adem te happen. Als ze dat ziet laat ze gelijk los.  
"Sorry. Sorry. Zara jij ziet er echt zo groot uit al. Echt zoals ik me voor had gesteld" Ik lach naar haar en maak een wegwuif gebaar alsof het niet uitmaakt dat ze mij pijn heeft gedaan. Ik maak een kort praatje met mijn tante zodat ik haar een beetje leer kennen en zij mij.  
"Hoe graag zou jij naar Zweinstein willen?", vraagt ze dan opeens. Ik kijk haar verschrikt aan. Ik had die vraag niet zo ineens verwacht. "Heel graag"  
"Maar dat was niet voor waar je gekomen was", zegt mijn moeder dan tussen de gesprekken door en kijkt Azra boos aan.

Ik kijk verward naar mijn moeder en vraag me af wat ze hier nou mee bedoelde. Waarom kwam ze ineens tussen het gesprek van Azra en mij in. Naar mijn idee waren wij met zijn tweeën een normaal gesprek aan het voeren.  
"Natuurlijk weet ik dat ik daarvoor niet gekomen was, Marion. Maar jij weet goed dat ik het niet eens ben met jullie beslissing om Zara niet naar Hogwarts te laten gaan", geeft mijn tante als reactie. "Maar ze kan wel toveren, ze moet gebruik maken van haar kansen."  
Zo nieuwsgierig als ik ben probeer ik het gesprek tussen de twee zussen te volgen. Er worden meerdere boze blikken naar elkaar gestuurd. Ik kijk van de een naar de ander, zonder echt door te hebben wat hier nou het probleem is.

"Azra!", zegt mijn moeder dan kwaad als ze nog iets wilt toevoegen aan de discussie. Mijn moeder trekt mij aan mijn arm mee naar buiten en kijkt me streng aan.  
"Je luistert niet naar wat Azra allemaal zegt, begrepen? Dat mens weet namelijk niet waar ze het over heeft" Ze kijkt me doordringend aan en wacht op mijn teken dat ik het begrijp. Ik knik. Ze kijkt me dan nog even kort waarschuwend aan en loopt dan, mij buiten achterlatend, weer terug naar de woonkamer.  
"Nee ik denk niet dat je het begrijpt, zus" Hoor ik mijn moeder iets te hard zeggen. "Ik wil niet dat je haar over die onzin verteld. Je weet dat het gevaarlijk is. En ik wil niet dat je mijn dochter in gevaar brengt"

Nu ik niet meer in de woonkamer sta kan ik, zonder dat ze het doorhebben, op een afstand meeluisteren met de discussie wat zich afspeelt tussen mijn moeder en mijn tante. De woorden onzin, gevaar en mijn dochter brengen mij in verwarring en eerlijk gezegd word ik ook nieuwsgieriger naar wat mijn tante mij te melden heeft. Als het na een paar minuten stil word in de woonkamer besluit ik om erheen te lopen. Dit is het moment om met mijn tante te praten.  
De enige die nog in de woonkamer staat is mijn moeder. Helaas voor mij. Ik kan dus nog niet vragen wat ze me wilde vertellen over Hogwarts. Want hoe graag wilde ik daar niet heen. Als het niet aan mijn ouders had gelegen dan was ik daar zeker heen gegaan.  
"Waar is Azra, mam?"  
"Lieverd, je tante is weg. Ze eet ook niet mee vanavond. "  
Ik vraag me af of ze vrijwillig weg is gegaan of dat mijn moeder haar weg heeft gestuurd. Ik zucht en draai me dan weer om. Ik word gestopt door mijn moeder die zegt dat we over een paar minuten zullen gaan eten.

Tijdens het eten was het de gehele tijd stil. Er werd geen woord gewisseld tussen mijn ouders en mij. Dat is precies hoe het altijd gaat bij ons tijdens het eten. Het is volgens mijn vader namelijk een moment van rust. Ik noem het meer een moment van geen gesprek met mij aan hoeven te gaan. Het eerste wat ik doe als ik op sta van de tafel is naar mijn kamer lopen. In mijn kamer ga ik op mijn bed zitten en pak de eerste boek op die ik tegen kom. Het is het boek De Draken van Groot-Brittannië en Ierland. Draken zijn altijd al een interesse van mij geweest, maar omdat ik eigenlijk nog nooit echt met de tovenaarswereld heb bezig gehouden heb ik er nog geen gezien. Ik hoop dat daar ooit een keer verandering in gaat komen. Ik hoor getik op mijn raam en schrik op van mijn boek. Die ik gelijk naast mij neerleg, opsta van mijn bed en naar het raam loop. Een uil staat voor het raam en het valt me op dat hij in een brief in zijn bek heeft. Ik open de raam en pak de brief aan. Ik scan de brief en besluit dan de envelop te openen.

 _Lieve Zara,_

 _Zoals je van je moeder al hebt gehoord ben ik weer vertrokken. Ze heeft je waarschijnlijk niet de reden hiervoor verteld. Ik weet dat je dolgraag naar Hogwarts zou willen gaan. Voor nu is dat natuurlijk te laat op je achttiende jaar. Maar er is een manier om toch te gaan. In een van mijn oude boeken die heb gevonden staat namelijk een recept voor een drankje dat je terug laat gaan in de tijd. Hierdoor heb jij de kans om naar Hogwarts te gaan. Een nadeel je moeder weet hier ook van en wilt niet dat je deze kans benut. Ik heb het haar nog duidelijk proberen te maken, maar zoals je vast al dacht is dat niet gelukt. En omdat jij nu al achttien jaar bent en dus ook in principe volwassen heb ik besloten om je je eigen beslissing te laten maken. In mijn volgende brief stuur ik je dan ook de bereiding voor het drankje. Kijk wel uit dat je er niet te veel van drinkt. We willen niet dat je te jong bent._

 _Liefs, Je favoriete tante_

Ik leg de brief naast me neer en een zucht verlaat mijn mond. Er is dus wel een goede reden dat mijn ouders mij niet naar Hogwarts hebben gestuurd, anders hadden ze Azra ook niet zomaar weggestuurd. Ik besluit om vanavond vroeg te gaan slapen en morgen dat drankje te gaan maken. Na een goede nachtrust kan ik beter nadenken. De kans dat het anders fout gaat is heel hoog. Zeker na de waarschuwing in de laatste zin van de brief zorgt ervoor dat ik het niet te gehaast uit wil voeren. Ik ben daar eerlijk gezegd wel een beetje ongerust over. Voordat ik ook echt ga slapen leg ik de brief in mijn nachtkast neer, op een plek waar mijn ouders nooit kijken. Als ze deze brief zien dan heb ik zeker een probleem, laat staan wat ze met Azra gaan doen. Waarschijnlijk willen ze haar dan nooit meer zien, maar dat is nu wel het minste van mijn problemen. Mijn grootste probleem is hoe ga ik het drankje maken, zonder dat ze erachter komen.

De volgende ochtend word ik wakker als de vroege ochtendzon mijn kamer binnen schijnt. Ik rek me even kort uit en kijk dan op de klok dat op mijn nachtkastje staat. De klok geeft aan dacht het nog maar 08.15 is. Mijn ouders zijn dus net naar hun werk op het ministerie vertrokken. Nogmaals word ik uit mijn gedachten geschud als ik getik hoor op mijn raam. Dezelfde uil als gister staat voor mijn raam te wachten totdat ik de tweede brief aanpak. Met de brief laat ik me terug achterovervallen op mijn kussen. Voor een paar minuten staar ik naar de brief, totdat ik door heb dat ik snel met dat drankje moet beginnen als ik wil dat mijn ouders er niet achter komen. Ik pak de andere brief uit de la van mijn nachtkastje en lees het nog een keer zorgvuldig door, waarna ik opsta van mijn bed. De ingrediënten die benodigd zijn is als het goed is allemaal al in huis doordat Azra ze in een zak ergens neer heeft gezet waar hopelijk nog niemand achter is gekomen. In de brief staat dat ze in de gang onder een kapotte vloertegel neer heeft gelegd. Ik loop met de twee brieven in mijn hand naar de plek waar het zou moeten liggen en haal de tegel van zijn plaats. Tot mijn verbazing gaat de tegel heel makkelijk los van de grond. Een zwarte zak ligt op de grond. Ik pak hem op en leg alles weer terug op zijn plaats. Voor de zekerheid kijk ik of alle ingrediënten in de zak zitten door alles op de keukentafel te leggen. Alles is er. Ik kijk in de brief wat ik eerst moet doen. Het ziet er niet heel moeilijk uit. Ik pak een pan en doe daar alle ingrediënten in en roer het goed door. Ik warm de pan op door het vuur aan te zetten. Een nadeel is dat ik nog nooit een toverspreuk heb uitgesproken, dus het maken van een toverdrank neemt meer tijd in beslag. Ik klap enthousiast in mijn handen als niets ontploft is wanneer het einde nadert. Ik hoop zo dat het werkt.

"Gelukt. Ik hoop echt dat het werkt en dat ik eindelijk naar Hogwarts kan gaan", zeg ik zuchtend terwijl ik het blauwkleurige drankje bekijk. Eerlijk gezegd ziet het er niet erg smakelijk uit. Ik trek een moeilijk gezicht op, maar bedenk me al snel dat dit mijn enige kans is. Ik doe mijn ogen en neus dicht en breng dan het drankje naar mijn mond toe. In de brief stond één slok voor elk jaar dat terug wil in de tijd. In mijn situatie is dat dus zeven slokken. Dat moet wel te doen zijn. Ik tel tot drie en neem dan de eerste slok.  
"Oh wat is dat vies"  
Met moeite probeer ik het vieze drankje binnen te houden. Ik kan niet goed plaatsen waar het naar smaakt, maar het is niet te drinken. Ik maak een afkeurend geluidje en neem dan de tweede slok. Als ik uiteindelijk na een lange tijd alle zeven slokken heb genomen schud ik wild met mijn hoofd. Zo, ik hoop echt dat dit werkt en ik hoop ook echt dat ik dit nooit meer hoef te doen. Nu afwachten wat er gaat gebeuren. In de brief stond verder niets over de bijwerkingen of hoe lang ik moest wachten totdat het zou gaan werken. Al denk ik niet dat ik erg lang moet wachten nu ik heel erg duizelig begin te worden.


End file.
